


Real Bad || Reggie M.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: Reggie Mantle has a thing for the reader.





	Real Bad || Reggie M.

Maybe it was the way that Y/N’s hair tended to fall in her face when she’d write notes down and look back up. Or it was when she’d put the tip of her pen in between her teeth (unintentionally looking hot as hell as she did it), trying her best to pat attention - now that drove him crazy. It could also be the way her eyes sparkle when you get her talking about her favorite topic or her smile when cheering.

Reggie Mantle was losing it for the girl that sat across from him, her mind in a whole other whole than his. The girl could possibly be the reason why Reggie never got any of his work done in English - well at least part.

“Reggie?” Y/N spoke softly, bringing him back down to earth with her heavenly voice. “You there, Reggie?” Her kind e/c eyes sparkle with concern.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, what do you need babe?” His fuckboy charms coming out before he could even help it, her cheeks flamed red while she looked down, hiding behind her hair.

“I just wanted to remind you that there’s an assignment up on the board.” She spoke lightly, Y/N wasn’t usually shy, in fact Reggie tended to piss the cheerleader off. So when she blushed, it didn’t go unnoticed by the quarterback.

“Is that all you wanted to tell me?” He smirked.

She hesitated, caught off guard. “Ye- Yeah.”

He leaned back in his chair, still eyeing the girl. “Right…” He was suspicious of her, although it could even be his own mind playing tricks on him due to his desperation.

“Well, are you going to do your work or are you going to continue staring at me?” She asked, her normal attitude towards the boy back.

“Nah, I like the view.” Reggie let the end of his pencil bounce between his desk and thumb and he flirted.

“I see,” she clicked her pen, retracting it. “Well, it seems you can’t enjoy it for too long.”

As the words fell from her beautiful lips, the bell rang, her English book was being slammed shut, and her heels clicked after her as she walked out of the classroom; Reggie Mantle turned in his seat, looking after the girl that drove him absolutely insane.

He had it bad for Y/N L/N.

Real bad.


End file.
